xenotalefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Xéno!Papyrus(english)
Xéno!Papyrus is the Xénotale Papyrus. He's a tyrant who created a sub-kingdom with extremely stricts laws. Story Neutral Papyrus was a very ambitious skeleton who wanted to become a royal guard. One day Undyne was beaten by a "human". She then recruited all the monsters who wanted it including Papyrus. Papyrus took his job very seriously and soon became second in the royal guard. But the power began to rise to his head and he became a tyrant. He was starting to scare everyone in Snowdin and Undyne. He did not hesitate to kill those who did not respect the rules himself. In particular, he banned ketchup. Later Frisk arrived and after having passed his traps fought him. She spared him and became very good friends. She revealed that Sans wanted her death. He then tortured Sans. Pacifist During the pacifist road he met Xéno!Frisk (controlled by Xéno!Chara). Shortly after the fight he realized the consequences of his actions. He resigned from the royal guard and apologized to everyone he was scared of. He is then nice again. He then released the monsters rules he had enacted. Even Xeno!Sans forgave him. Genocide Shortly before the fall of Xéno! Frisk he stole Xéno!Alphys's determination and aspired it. Later he realized that Xéno!Frisk was doing genocide. For once he was doing his job as a royal guard. He tried to kill Xéno!Frisk. He could not do it. Then the fight began. His HP went down to 1. But the determination he had sucked transformed him and made him much more powerful. He never suffered damage. But at one point he took a 1-hit attack and died. Special post-genocide case In a genocide timeline he defeated Xéno!Frisk but he was teleported to the loading screen of the game. Xéno!Frisk was there. He killed her inside the loading screen. He then took the human soul and tried to reset. But he was teleported outside the AU without the human soul. He began to visit the Multiverse and found Xéno!Frisk. After some explanation he understood that she came from a neutral timeline where they were friends. She then asked him to join his team. He accepted. His personality is the same as in neutral. Appearance Normal Xéno!Papyrus is a Papyrus who always has armor on him. During a fight his skull broke slightly. But a sharp spike pushed into his skull. He uses it as a weapon. Genocide TBA Personality Neutral Xéno!Papyrus is mean. He likes to scare the other royal guards and the people of Snowdin. He hates ketchup. He does not hesitate to kill those who do not respect his rules and likes to do it. Sometimes he tortures monsters when he is in a magnanimous mood. He is friends with Xeno! Frisk. He likes to see monsters agonize. Pacifist He is extremely kind. It helps the monsters who need it and is extremely generous. He tries to become friends with everyone. But he wants to resurrect those he killed. He then studies science and magic with his brother. He tries to fix all his mistakes but sometimes does not succeed. Genocide He is always mean but a little less. He wants to protect himself and protect the monsters and this is the means used to get there. He is determined to kill Xéno!Frisk but died. Relationships General Xéno!Sans It's his brother. He likes to make him suffer. Xéno!Grillby Because of the ban on ketchup it was almost ruined. But Xéno!Grillby has turned into a ketchup creature. Neutral Xéno!Frisk Xéno!Frisk is his (only) best friend. They get along very well. Xéno!Undyne She is his boss and the game he loves the most. Pacifist Xéno!Chara She is his best friend and she is the one who made him become nice again. Xéno!Gaster This is his science teacher. Special post-genocide case Xéno!Frisk (special post-neutral case) His closest ally and only friend. Celerity!Sans One of his allies. He hates him but does not know it's his brother. Zeno It's his boss. He is obliged to answer present when he is called. Abilities Bones Like Classic!Papyrus. Blue magic Like Classic!Papyrus. Blue soul Like Classic!Papyrus. Manipulation of gravity Like Classic!Sans. Gaster Blasters Like Classic!Sans. Orange magic Use the orange magic. Special attack The bone turns him into Disbelief Papyrus. Alpha World (Disbelief) Creates a world that seems is the origin universe. Everyone suffers damage. It is a small space from which no one can escape without the Papyrus's permission. Trivia * Papyrus is mean in Xénotale. * Xéno!Papyrus has 4 forms ** Normal ** Disbelief ** Genocide ** Fearbelief * Xéno!Papyrus uses its Disbelief form in its normal combat if it is to be spared. * Xéno!Papyrus has determination. * Xéno!Papyrus hates his brother. * Xéno!Papyrus hates ketchup. * Xéno!Papyrus controls gravity and orange magic. * Xéno!Papyrus does not know when it is controlled. * Xéno!Papyrus has never had friends before Xéno!Frisk. * Xéno!Papyrus is a murderer. * Xéno!Papyrus does not know that Zeno created his AU. * Xéno!Papyrus prefers to obey Zeno than anyone else. * Xéno!Papyrus is nice in post-genocide pacifist. * Xéno!Papyrus has its own route in Xénotale. * Originally Xéno!Papyrus had to be nice. * Xéno!Papyrus has killed enough to be LOVE 6. * Xéno!Papyrus is naughty but not crazy. * Although Xéno!Grillby is in ketchup Xéno!Papyrus does not kill Xéno!Grillby. * Xéno!Papyrus scares Xeno! Undyne * Xéno!Papyrus torture Xeno! Without in neutral if it was spared * Xéno!Papyrus is the one who discovered the basements of the Underground. Xéno!Papyrus combat neutre.jpg Xéno!Papyrus by Cross.jpg Xéno!Papyrus V2.jpg Xénotale Skelebros.jpg Xéno!Papyrus.jpg Catégorie:Characters Catégorie:Monsters